Large scale hog production, municipal and industrial facilities produce a substantial amount of animal and human waste which is typically stored in ground reservoirs. This waste then must be spread over farm land as fertilizer. Typically, a hose is placed in the reservoir connected to a pump which in turn connects to a waste injector pulled by a tractor which travels back and forth across the field to be fertilized all the while pulling the hose. The tractor will turn at each end of the field causing the hose to become tangled and kinked requiring disconnection from the waste injector to allow it to be straightened under the pressure of liquid waste material passing through it. Another technique for straightening the hose is to wind it up on a reel and straighten it as it is being wound onto the reel. What is needed is a way to allow the hose to keep itself straight at all times during usage without having to disconnect it or reel it in to straighten it.